User blog:Cheesehooves/Update 3- Good Job!
It's been a week since my last blog, so I suppose it's time for another update on the group! We've had a pretty good first week, establishing things with characters and getting the feel for the new changes that are coming. For now, I'll be clearing up a few questions concerning last week's blog post, as well as some misconceptions as a whole concerning this group. The rating change. '''No, we're not going to rated PG, we're still PG-13, this is simply a warning in the event of a multiverse scene, and we must accomidate for our PG-playing friends. Feel free to curse your little hearts out until then, but as a courtesy, keep it tasteful and appropriate to the situation. I'll give you a heads up as to when we'll be entering that phase, if we ever do. As a note, there has been a '''slight '''change in what can be seen on the timeline, we're reverting back to the fade to black rule. As always, keep it tasteful! More on the rating change will be mentioned below, this was just a quick blurb dealing with a specific concern. '''The Storyline. '''I can now freely speak of the canon changes we'll be having, without people jumping on me for spoilers. So. If you haven't seen the Season 5 Finale, and don't want it ruined, run away Simba. Run. Run away, and never return.... Or at least stay away until you've seen the episode. In the episode, Starlight what's-her-face messed with time, ensuring that the mane six never collectively earned their cutiemarks. Doing so sent Twilight into the first of many presents, one where Sombra rose with the Crystal Empire and waged war with Equestria. Applejack and Family remained in ponyville, while the rest of the manes were sent off to what's basically the equivelent of the Russian Front. In the second present, We see a small, collective group that features Zecora, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and most of Ponyville's residents in a tribe like state, having to constantly deal with Changlings as Chrysalis ravages the land for her subjects. The third present shown is my favorite: one where Nightmare returned to take over Equestria. The first thing we see in this world is that Nightmare has somehow limited magic use, my guess can only be through using the Elements, since they were just freaking sitting there in the Castle of the Two Sisiters. She banished Celestia to the moon, and then enviously bent Equestria to her whims. Rarity and Rainbow Dash are both in the service Of Nightmare, and quiet frankly, she's batshit insane with jealousy. Even the slightest mention of someone having a power equal to hers sends her into a tizzy. We catch a glimpse of a fourth present, where Discord rules and does as Discord does. There are a few more presented, but we won't be dealing with them at this time. Our canon takes those four outcomes and squashes them together. It makes some sense that if one baddie isn't stopped, they all aren't. However, the timeline varies from the finale episode. Instead of that single cutie-mark event dictating what happened, the manes simply never hit it off as friends and failed to defeat Nightmare. She rules high in Canterlot, while Celestia hides deep within the Magic Academy, which is more or less the single rule to Nightmare's no magic hissy fit, and that's simply for her own gains. Sombra Is attacking in the East, while we have Chrysalis pressing in from Everfree. Applejack remains in Ponyville, while Rarity and Rainbow serve Nightmare, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are with Zecora, helping with the changelings. Discord is doing who knows what. So, what does this all mean for characters in this world? We've seen that most ponies are simply content with Nightmare's sudden rule, wether it be from fear of her, or just the fact that as long as they're protected from what goes bump in the night, they don't care who rules. Some even thrive in it, as seen by Rarity, which also presents a social stigma of "I'm a unicorn/pony, I'm better than anything that isn't a unicorn/pony." It's a bit of a dark, gloomy world, but that doesn't mean the characters in them are dark and gloomy as well. At this point in our canon, the Eastern Front is more of a running joke than anything, the most ponies will have to deal with are bug infestations every now and again. Now, though, we've hit a snag on what to do with Twilight. There are two options that have seemed to come up: having her remain in Ponyville as just a citizen, with check ups from Nimmy's staff, or placing her in Canterlot as a sort of student of Nightmare (which is the least likely of the two). This will be discussed in the coming days. '''A few more things to mention. As mentioned above, the setting presented here is rather dark. However, we are '''not '''a dark roleplay. In an effort to keep it that way, there will be things that will simply not be allowed to be seen on the timeline. Suicidal themes/Actions: Suicide is a tough and sensitive subject, and one that has touched most everyone at some point in their lives. In respect to those who are dealing with this or have dealt with it in the past, there will be no mention of it in this roleplay. I'm all for character developement, but there are things that should not be brought up. If you are someone who needs help, I strongly urge you to find the appropriate channels for getting such help. Death/Killing: Death is a natural way of life, and can be used as a tool for ending a story, if used correctly. If you plan on killing your character off, speak with a mod about it, so it doesn't come out of the blue and surprise all of us. To piggy back off this, please obtain player permissions to kill another character, and refrain from making it something that happens often. Both these subjects should be used sparingly. Shipping: Shipping is fun, shipping is great... when it isn't all you see, all the time. Expanding past the fact that your characters are together moves things along and gives you better depth as a writer. What do your characters do when they aren't together? What are their life goals? Quirks? Aspects of their personalities that you don't see when their significant other is around? That about covers it, for now. As always, if you have any questions, feel free to address them to me, and I'll offer any help I can give. Until next week! <3 Lassie Category:Blog posts